


Believe In The Dream

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Edolas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Magic, Multi, No Smut, No beta reader, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, future children too, mirajane tries her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Multiple One-shots made for Fairy Tail.





	1. Jealous_ Miraxus + a little Gale

She didn't know how exactly to ask him out or how to get him to ask her out. So she looked into her romance novels she had read in the past and ended up upon seeing a common theme, jealousy. It was a sort of cliche way to get them to confess in the books so she worked on that... 

She'd make him jealous... Yeah... She'd work on that.

...

Her heels clicked as she walked out from the bar, keys jingling in her hands and her bag swaying by her side. Only her and Laxus were left in the bar, and they were both about to leave. He didn't say anything once she walked by him and sat next to him at the bar. She had to start this conversation and she was going to let him know that she was going out with someone tonight. "Hey," She stared down at the table. "Hey..." He responded back. "So I bet you're wondering why I'm all dressed up today." She looked up at his face, smirking. He sighed, not wanting to continue this situation. "Not really," Mirajane continued on anyway. "Well I'm going out on a date with a guy I met, he's a really nice one too... And he's cute too so that's a plus. This will be our second date so far." She looked at the clock, it was about time she gets going. "Well, would you look at the time, it's about time I go and meet my date. And it's about time the guild closes too, so you'll be leaving now. Right?" He simply nodded and followed her as she walked out of the guild.

Mira closed the guild door behind her and walked off into the town waving goodbye to Laxus. He didn't seem to mind her going on a date, but that didn't mean that he wasn't jealous and he could just not be showing it. He'd catch on sooner or later.

...

He didn't mind that she was going out with some guy, it was her choice even if he didn't like that choice he'd let her do whatever she wants. He couldn't control her, and he didn't want to that just take away everything good about Mira. He didn't know if this was just to make her jealous but if it was it didn't work. As long as the guy treats her right he's completely okay with it and won't interfere; that's what friends do.

...

Her heels clicked as she walked to the table they were sat at. He was already sitting there with a smile on his face. She pulled out her chair and sat on the chair scooting it closer to the table. "You look lovely Mirajane, you can't imagine how lucky I feel to be on this date with you." Riku complimented. Mira giggled with an "Oh, you! Stop it, you're making me blush!" She put her hand on the table as her other covered her mouth while she giggled. "Anything for you dear." He replied placing his hand on her's.

Mira blush spread across her face as she lightly heartedly laughed more. A light ring was heard as Mira stopped laughing and looked at Riku, gazes catching each other. He lightly squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry dear but I have to take this, I promise I'll be back in five. Alright?" He said. Mira nodded with an "Alright, but don't take to long, please." He got up and grabbed the Lacrima in his pocket. With a heartfelt smile, he said: "I won't, I'll try to make this as fast as possible dear." And with that, he left to go take his call outside.

...

It had been a long time ever since he took that call and Mira was getting worried. 'Why is the call taking so long?' Mira thought. A waiter swung by for the second time to ask her the same thing. "Are you ready to order yet Miss?" She replied with a "Yeah, just a second, please. I need to check on my date." The waiter nodded and said, "Take all the time in the world Miss, I hope you two have a wonderful date." And then walked away.

Mira got up from her seat pushing her chair in and walked towards the exit, she peeked out of the door to see exactly what he was doing. He was still on the phone, talking about her.

"Yeah you should'a seen the girl, she's the model you see from Sorcerer Weekly from Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss. She's as beautiful and as nice as they say she was, I'm so lucky to have her dating me." Mira smiled at the comment, she really did have nothing to worry about, after all, she was going to go back to their table until a comment caught her attention. "I can't wait to brag to the gang on how good of a chick I scored, she's got the perfect body so that will surely make Akio jealous and then I can dump that Demon chick and get back with my babe Akio." 

Mira's relief transformed into a rage as she stops over to Riku, her heels loudly clicking on the floor. Riku turned his head to see an angered Mirajane coming towards him, he turned towards the Lacrima and said "Gotta go dude. Bye!" And shoved it in his pocket. She pointed a finger into his chest and furrowed her brows. "I can't BELIEVE you went out just- just to USE me!" She was flabbergasted. He held up his hands as if he was surrendering. "D-dear look it wasn't-"

"Don't you dear my Riku! WE are DONE! The END! For forever and ever, and even after that!" She stormed off her hands clenched into a fist. 

...

She slammed the door to her bedroom closed and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, she was furious, no- beyond furious. That guy had used her and he was a total douche to add to that too. She turned around and stared at the ceiling trying to just calm down from everything that was happening. Lissanna and Elfman were on a mission together so she had the house to herself tonight, that gave her lots of time to think. 

She didn't know how long she had been staring at that ceiling but all she knew was that it must have been a long time too. A thought crossed her mind as her eyes widened. 'Laxus wasn't jealous that she went on a date with another guy, nor did he seem to care nor that fact. Her plan hadn't worked.' Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what she was going to do tomorrow. Oh, he was in a hell of trouble now.

...

It was the next day at the guild, it was as rowdy as ever. Guildmates were fighting, others were chatting, some were observing the mission board on what kind of job to pick and others were drinking. Though in the far back tables you'd see Levy, Patherlily, and Gajeel were at that table, Patherlily was sitting next to Levy listening to her read as Gajeel had his head on Levy's lap, lightly snoring was he napped there; Levy was reading her book out loud to the both of them. Pantherlily had asked her to read the book to them and Levy humbly agreed.

The Thunder Region walked into the guild and sat at their usual spot, as far away from the distributive guildmates, but close enough to the bar. Mira asked Kinana to cover the bar for her as she had to do something to do. She got out from behind the bar and forcefully got Laxus out of the guild. Other from the guild stared in shock at what Mira did and others whispered around, theorizing on what Laxus did to make Mira mad.

Once they were out of the guild and Mira shut the door closed and glared at him her hands clenched into fists. Laxus was kinda shocked for the moment, he didn't understand what he did to make her mad but he didn't exactly know why she was mad and he certainly wanted to know why it was at him. He crossed his arms. "And why exactly why did you have to drag me out of the guild Mira? And what exactly did I do to make you angry?" He inquired as he met her gaze. 

Mira pouted, her arms folding. "You should know EXACTLY why Laxus, don't tell me it wasn't obvious to you!" Anger trickled through her voice, a dark aura fizzing around her. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mira. And I'm pretty sure by my answer it was obvious. I don't get what you getting at." Laxus admitted arms soon resting at his side.

"So then PLEASE, explain to me how you didn't notice that I was going out with some guy and that I wanted YOU to try and win me over! Have you not read any type of romance book?! You're supposed to come in win me over, be jealous that I'm dating someone and come tell that guy that I used to be dating that he can't date me because you love me! Don't you get it! Don't you get any of it!" She ranted as her arms unfolded and started to gesture them as she talked. 

Laxus looked at her with a shocked expression, he blinked a couple of times before saying responding back to what she said. "Mira... We're you trying to make me jealous on purpose?" 

Mira sighed and said "YES! I don't know how to make it anymore obvious!" Laxus sighed and shook his head. "Mira... It wasn't even obvious at all..." He sighed.

"Ugh! Laxus do you not understand what I'm trying to say?!" Mira inquired as her hands moved back in forth making motions. Laxus scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Honestly... Not really Mirajane." She ran her hands through her hair until she dropped them by her side, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling out. "Laxus... Look, I'd honestly like to get to know you better, like as a person. All I know is the Laxus we see in the guild or in fights against other guilds or guildmates; all I know is the part of you, you show everyone who isn't that close to you..."

She continued on. "I wanna get closer to you... L-like not in a friend or best friend kind of way. In a like... Y-you, catch my drift?" Her face was tinted with a rosy red. Laxus lightly chuckled and crossed his arms. "Mira... I understand what you're trying to say but... I can't give you a proper answer unless you ask properly." 

Mira blinked a couple of times before she took another deep breath. "O-oh okay,"

"So what I was trying to say was... That I... Ummmmm... Like you? L-like I like you, like you. Like, I love you Laxus... Just... Go out with me?" Mira confessed. "Was that better?" She asked

He simply nodded. "But, Mira... Yes, I appreciate that you love me but... I'm sorry but I can't, because of the guild... What will they think about us, Mira? I really do love you but-" She shushed him and stepped forward. "But Laxus... This is us we're talking about, not them, not the guild, and certainly not anyone else... But we have to try even if the guild doesn't want us to." Mira replied.

"But Mira... We can't." He looked away, "What if the others-" She cut him off, her voice soft and comforting. "Laxus... We have to at least try... And if the others find out then they just do, and they might make fun of us for it... Hell, they might even use it against you or me. But so what? As long as we're happy that's all that matters." She soothed, her voice calm and quiet. "Are you sure you even know what you're even getting into Mira?" Mira laughed lightly and gave a soft smile.

"Oh, Laxus..." Her left hand lightly traced over his face. "I know exactly what I'm getting into... And I don't mind at all. I just want you to understand this." She sighed and rested her head on his chest, hands lightly tracing over his shoulders and arms and then resting in her hands in his. "Just because you did those things in the past it doesn't mean you don't deserve any chance at love. We all deserve a chance at love, and I'll be willing to show you that if I have to. Even if it means doing the impossible... But first." She removed her head from his chest and looked at in the eyes, her gaze was soft."I think you need to learn how to love yourself, and I'd be happy to help you with that."

He looked at her with a heartfelt smile, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, how could you blame him? Even, after all, he did someone was willing to give him the chance to learn how to love and that was all that mattered. She lightly chuckled. "Oh come here, you big idiot." Mira jokingly said. She wrapped her arms around his neck removing her hands from his; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She gently pressed her lips against his, giving him a peck on the lips before she quickly pulled away and placed her head on his shoulder. "As long as we're together I promise I'll teach you how to love yourself as long as you put in that same effort to learning how to." She softly whispered. "I will," He promised.

And then it was sealed a promise that Mira had to keep and she didn't care if it seemed impossible or not she would try and finish it no matter what.


	2. Just Wait A Little While Longer_Gruvia+ a little bit of a surprise help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's response was how he felt summed up everything he felt when he realized if he didn't hurry up his whole love life would come crashing down. "Shit,"

He didn't understand exactly what his relationship with Juvia was, maybe it was platonic, maybe it was love or was it, toxic love? Maybe he just had to wait a little longer for that answer. He didn't understand it, so he took some time to reflect at the river nearby guild; except he was visited by someone who he didn't think would care about his and her relationship.

...

There he sat, next to a river near the guild. He didn't know exactly how he ended up here, he just did; maybe it was because on the recent mission he had been on he had felt himself getting closer to Juvia, feeling weird around her, he had never felt this way around anyone so far. "Is this love?..." He mumbled. What he said out loud quickly caught up to him and he looked around trying to find out if anyone was around to hear this, no one was; Juvia wasn't around to hear it which was even better.

It couldn't be love, could it?... She was his stalker for Mavis sake, how can you fall in love with a stalker for Mavis sake, yet he did. She wasn't really a stalker anymore, they were now friends, maybe even more; not best friends if it came to Gajeel, he had known her longer than Gray had. He had fallen in love with someone who he never thought he could fall in love with, a girl with too much time on her hands, a girl who looked past his many flaws, ignored his attempts to push her and everyone else away and continued to go like it was just a minor scratch; no matter what he did she persisted on, something he could barely manage to do half of the time. "Am I... In love with Juvia?" He asked himself.

"Ya bet ya are, ya Ice Bastard." The rough voice came from one that no one could ever forget the look of; someone who had a ridiculous laugh compared to his appearance, Gajeel Redfox. Damn, he heard him? "You heard what I said?!" He was on full alert now, who knows what goes through his mind, who knows what he's gonna tell Juvia; or what tell the guild either! "Ya heard me right Fullbuster." He confirmed, he walked over and sat next to the Ice-Make wizard. "I-I can't believe you! Stay out of my business you Iron-Freak!" Gray demanded as he jabbed a finger in Gajeel's chest. Gajeel mumbled something at the gesture, it made Gray even madder.

"What did you say Metal Head?!" Gray angerly asked. "I said that 'At least you weren't as dense as Pyro when we had this talk.'" Gajeel admitted, his arms folding. "What talk?" Gray asked, confusion written all over his face. Gajeel sighed and unfolded his arms; he placed a hand on Gray's shoulder which had made Gray even more confused. "Look... Listen Fullbuster, I've seen how ya act around Juvia-" Gajeel started. "Wait, why do you call her Juvia yet can't call me Gray?" Gray asked, why did he call Juvia by her name and not Rain Woman instead? "Because she's my friend; best friend in fact, but anyway ya gettin' me off topic. I've seen how ya act around her and it's pretty obvious ya like her back, and ya just realized that now and I get it's all of a sudden I'm commin' to help Juvia out but if I don't you'll never tell her how ya feel." Gajeel continued. "So look, Juvia ain't tryin' to come off as a stalker or anythin' like that, it's just how she shows she cares for ya. After all, ya gave her something she coulda' never have seen without ya." Gajeel continued.

Gray looked at him even more confused. "What do you mean I gave her something she could have never seen without me?" Gray asked tilting his head to the side. "Are ya really dat' stupid? Gezz and I thought Pyro was dense. But anyway, ya don't realize you gave her the sun? Her entire life she had never been able to see it until she met ya'. And she's very grateful for that, she just has a strange way of showing that as ya can tell. But if ya wanna ask her out ya better hurry. She's been talking to me about dat other Ice Freak from the other guild. He might snatch her up before ya can get ta her." Gajeel finished.

Gray's response was how he felt summed up everything he felt when he realized if he didn't hurry up his whole love life would come crashing down. "Shit,"

"Indeed Fullbuster. Indeed..." Gajeel said. He slapped Gray on his back and exclaimed "Go tell her ya fool! Ya tryin' ta waste ya time now?"

Gray quickly took this to heart and got up and started to run to the guild.

"I just hope she'll wait, just a little while longer so I can tell her my answer; for real this time..."


	3. So Cute_Gale+laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the next day at Fairy Tail, guildmates were drinking, others were looking at the request board, some were drinking at the bar, and others were fighting. Levy was reading her book at her normal table, the day was normal for today until she looked up when she heard someone entering the guild.

"And why are ya doing this again Shrimp?" Gajeel inquired, shifting again in his place. He wasn't really in his best ability to be able to move with the situation he was in. "Because..." Levy had an easygoing look on her face along with a heartfelt smile. "It's fun, besides it's fun to be able to style someone who has really long hair," Levy admitted, she grabbed the brush by her side and began to brush his hair once again. "It's weird," Patherlily replied to his comment. "You say that about everything Gajeel." Levy giggled and put down the brush and began to braid his hair again. "Ya, but this is weirder, I've literally never had my hair styled before," Gajeel admitted looking down at the ground once again. "Well, if you stop moving around we could get this done quickly," Levy said.

Gajeel sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

...

It was the next day at Fairy Tail, guildmates were drinking, others were looking at the request board, some were drinking at the bar, and others were fighting. Levy was reading her book at her normal table, the day was normal for today until she looked up when she heard someone entering the guild. 

It was Gajeel, he looked normal but that was until she realized that he still had the braids in. Pantherlily flew to her table and told her. "Yes, he did forget to take out the braids, and yes, I won't let him tell him until he realizes," Patherlily informed. Levy starred in awe, he forgot to take out the thing he commented was weird yet he still managed to look good while wearing them. "Patherlily I just realized something..." Levy said. Patherlily turned to look at her. "And that is."

"Even though Gajeel comes off as touch he's really cute deep down inside." 

...

Later on, when Ezra stopped the guild fight due to her almost getting hit in the head with a table, Gajeel went and sat next to Levy and Pantherlily. Levy looked at him again, the braids were still in, how the hell were they still in?

"Hey Gajeel," Levy said. Gajeel turned his head and looked down at Levy. "Ya need somethin' Shrimp or what?" He asked. "I think you should stick with the braids Gajeel, the make you look... Well... Cute... Yeah, cute," Levy suggested. Gajeel starred at her a bit, a sort of dumbfounded look on his face. His face tints pink and he laughs.

"Compliment me all ya want Shrimp but it ain't gonna make da braids stick for any longer today." Levy smiled. "But I have one question though," Levy said. Gajeel raised his non-existent eyebrows which were metal piercings. "And that is?"

"Excuse me, but why are you so cute? You act tough yet you're cuter and tougher with those braids?" Gajeel laughed again, his cheeks tinting pink again. "Maybe I'll keep em' in just for ya..."

Levy smiled. 'Just for me..."


	4. It'd Be Nice_Bixanna+Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t'd be nice if things could stay like this forever... But... Maybe just one day that could happen...

'This is a simple change of pace, and even though it was simple, it was nice and peaceful; just like her. ' He thought as a smile tugged at his lips.

She went by the name of Lisanna Strauss, she practiced Take Over Magic and she did wonderfully at it. She was a kind-hearted girl with a gentle smile; a truly nice a peaceful soul. There was none other like her an there would be no one who could change how he felt about her.

He had gone by the name of Bickslow, maybe that was just his full name or maybe just an alias; she would have loved him either way. He practiced the form of Eye and Seith Magic, he had in many ways he could improve his magic more but they all did, learning magic never ends and there is no way you can absolutely perfect it. He was a carefree spirit most of the time, though he could end up expressing erratic behavior sometimes too; maybe that's why he had the dolls he called his "babies", either way, they were a joy to deal with.

There they were, laying down in each other's embrace, enjoying the peace and quiet that was quite a rare thing to ever experience most of the time, but that didn't mean it happened every once and a while. They laid there listening to the other's heartbeat as it lured them into a peaceful sleep that was well deserved. They had been through a lot, but they went through it together.

...

There they were just laying down and taking in the sun and peacefulness as much as they could for the day. Lisanna ran her hands through Bickslows hair as her gaze fell to his peaceful figure. He usually wasn't like this, he usually wasn't at peace most of the times but when he was it was the greatest things she could have ever seen, it wasn't as great as meeting her siblings again when they thought she was dead but it was in the top ten or most.

Right now it was just them, no annoying guildmates, drunk guildmates, overprotective siblings, or anyone getting in their business. It could just be them today which would be nice.

It'd be nice if things could stay like this forever... But... Maybe just one day that could happen...


	5. What I'm Feeling_Nalu+with a twist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the whole her getting drunk and then getting dared to kiss the guy was the cause of it, either way, he avoided her the rest of the week, until the confronted this situation head-on and got over it. And now she was starting to avoid him this time. Maybe others were catching on about this strange behavior because she wasn't even sure of it herself; she wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

There she was, up again late at night thinking about someone she never knew how to feel about. Natsu Dragion. She didn't know what she was feeling but she was new to it completely, and she didn't like it.

Maybe the whole her getting drunk and then getting dared to kiss the guy was the cause of it, either way, he avoided her the rest of the week, until the confronted this situation head-on and got over it. And now she was starting to avoid him this time. Maybe others were catching on about this strange behavior because she wasn't even sure of it herself; she wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

She didn't know what it made her feel like this. Was it his cute face, the way his eye twinkled when he had the chance to talk about his car, his signature grin, or maybe even his ability to still deal with her no matter what she says.

She didn't know what this feeling was but she'd tell him as soon as she found out what it exactly was. 

She didn't know what she was feeling. Maybe what she was feeling was love?...


	6. Seeing Right Through You_Lories+Angst/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright glow surrounded her clouding her vision, as she felt light on her feet as she was lifted off if the ground as a glow surrounded her body as she disappeared into thin air. She reappeared at the place she imagined to appear at; Karen's grave. There he was sitting in front of it again, this was one of the many times she had found him here. Her footsteps echoed against the walls of the cave once her feet hit the ground. She took in the surroundings one last time, hopefully, this would be the last time either of them had to come here; hopefully.

Aries looked at her friend, he was finally back from the punishment the Celestial Spirit King had given him. Though it had been three long years, it had felt like an eternity since she had seen him he still looked exactly the same, except he had a different look in his eye, the same look he had when he was given the punishment and had to say goodbye to all of his friends. The look of regret, the look that showed her that he was blaming himself for Karen's death which wasn't his fault, she could see right through him; she always could have.

Even though he didn't know about the promise she made to him without his knowledge she was going to keep it. She promised that she'd help him understand that it wasn't his fault she died.

...

It was that day again, she didn't expect it to come so fast, but it did. The day Karen had died, and yet again Loke was never to be seen in the Spirit World, surprise, surprise. He always disappeared on this day and reappeared the next, he wouldn't ever tell anyone where he was but it was clear to anyone who knew about his past where he would be. He never got summoned on his day, and even if he did he would never appear. She knew where he was at, he was at Karen's grave once again.

She remembered the promise he made to her yesterday, he said they'd hang out today, but when he realized what day it was, he seemed to have different plans. She guessed she'd have to find him herself. She knew exactly where to go.

...

A bright glow surrounded her clouding her vision, as she felt light on her feet as she was lifted off if the ground as a glow surrounded her body as she disappeared into thin air. She reappeared at the place she imagined to appear at; Karen's grave. There he was sitting in front of it again, this was one of the many times she had found him here. Her footsteps echoed against the walls of the cave once her feet hit the ground. She took in the surroundings one last time, hopefully, this would be the last time either of them had to come here; hopefully.

She stepped towards him with her footsteps echoing off the walls, she stopped when she was a few feet away from him. 

"Aries... What are you doing here? I thought you hated this place." He asked, he didn't look at her, he just continued to stare in the same direction. 'I never even told him that I hated this place...' She thought. "B-because..." How exactly was she going to confront him about this? She never thought ahead of this, but she never one thing which was they she was going to be persistent, and not like her usual self if she had to.

"Because you abandoned our plans today Loke! You said we'd hangout today!... You didn't even tell me either... What happened to telling me when you had to cancel..." Aries replied her voice trailing off at the end of her sentence, at least she didn't stutter. Loke sighed, he did forget to tell her that; she had to go all over and look for him, that must have been annoying. "Aries... I forgot to tell you, and I'm very sorry about that. We will have to do it another day. But for now we can't, now would you be a dear and please leave?" He stood up. "I'll be here for a long time so it'd be best if you go and not bother about me right now." He said.

Aries sighed. "I-I won't leave!... I mean I won't leave unless you come and leave with me." Aries admitted, it was true she wasn't going to leave without him, and the ground started to become a sudden interest to her, she wasn't going to look up at him for now.

"Aries I can assure you that no matter how hard you try I will not go with you no matter what. I'm staying here and that's final!" Loke decided, he turned around and gave the Ram Spirit a cold hard glare, arms folded.

Aries looked up meeting his glare, she only met his with the same kind of glare, she took a step towards him, her glare matching up to be just like Ezra's. "I-I'm not leaving unless you come with me, Loke! You're going to hurt your physical form if you stay here all day Loke! I'm not an i-idiot, I've seen you come here every year. You always come here earlier than and then weaker than the last year!" Aries claimed, her foot stomping as her fist clenched.

"And I'm okay with that! As long as I'm okay with that, it doesn't matter." He replied, his arms unfolding and landing at his side. Aries sighed. "Fine then... I won't leave without you, so I'll stay here as long as you do. Even if that happens to end up hurting my physical form then I'll do it. I told you I'm not leaving without you." Aries stubbornly said, crossing her arms. "Look, Aries, I don't want you to stay here and hurt your physical form to but if you'll do it willingly, then I won't stop you. I'll be here a while so don't expect you to be able to be leaving that soon." He turns around once he finishes his last statement.

The area quickly grew quiet, tension quickly growing. Everything was quiet until Aries spoke up, her arms unfolding. "You know it's not your fault..."

Loke turned around and looked at her, giving her a confused look. "What?... What do you mean?"

Her gaze softens. "Y-you know it's not your fault Karen died, it never had been. You're blaming yourself for nothing" He looked away. "Y-you don't know what you're talking about!" He claimed.

"Don't lie to me Leo, I can see right through you; I've always been able to see it. I can see how guilty you are, how you feel guilty, and how you blamed yourself for it. You have nothing to blame yourself for... Leo..." Aries said. "So what? That still doesn't help at all, I killed my keyholder. You can't go back on that!" He admitted.

She took another step towards him, filling the distance between them. "L-Leo... You know it wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you felt was right." They were only a few feet away, the distance was closing more as time went by.

"And how does that help now? She's dead and I should be so too." Loke inquired taking a step towards the spirit, his calm facade close to breaking, she was so close, and yet so out of reach. "You know that's not true, you should be a-alive because you did nothing wrong! That p-punishment was stupid. All that m-matters is that what you did was r-right!" Aries admitted.

"Y-you don't understand Aries! I-I deserved it! I deserved a-after all I did!" His's facade cracked, tears started to stream down the Zodiac's leader cheeks.

She quickly stepped forward closing the distance between him and hugged him. "Loke... I-It isn't your fault, i-it was never your fault. What you did was right! Y-you protected me, your best friends. K-Karen chose to go to that f-fight, she chose what happened to her." She comforted, her voice was soothing. "I-I'm so sorry Aries..." He apologized.

"Loke... Please don't start apologizing for s-something that isn't your fault." Aries pleaded. "But Ari-"

She pushed him back not hugging him anymore and grabbed his tie, bringing him down to her level. "Y-you don't understand Loke! We've already forgiven you for it, everyone in the spirit world and all your friends know you didn't mean to kill K-Karen; they all knew it was on an accident and f-forgave you for it!... I-I forgave you for it... W-why do you think I'd be here if I didn't..." Aries stated.

Loke looked at sort of shocked. He replied with "B-but how?... How can you forgive me?..."

Aries let go of his tie and hugged him. "B-because... I loved you too long to stay mad a-at you for something you didn't do w-wrong..." She admitted.

His expression softened gaze looking down at her.

He didn't say anything but he just hugged her back.

"T-thanks for loving me Aries... Just... Thank you..."


	7. Snowy Days_Gruvia+a little of Banter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god, they're going to kill each other..." Lucy said. "Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered. Lucy looked at Juvia flabbergasted. 'How could you cheer when they're literally gonna kill each other?!' Lucy thought.

Lucy sighed, "Are they ever just gonna get along just once?" Juvia shrugged and continued on rolling the snowball into a bigger shape. "I don't understand what you see in that man. All I see is pure idiocy." Lucy grumbled, placing the snowball she made onto of Juvias. "Juvia could say the same thing about Natsu-San too," Juvia replied. Lucy stayed silent. "Touche Juvia... Very touche..." Lucy admitted. They continued on making the snowman until they had up to the face and an arm, they had one arm left until sudden screaming caught their attention and they looked in its direction.

"GET READY TO LOSE POPSICLE!" Natsu shouted, grabbing a lump of snow and shaping it into a ball figure. "If I were you I'd take those words back Pyro!" Gray warned as he crafted an Ice-Make Cannon. Natsu started to sweat realizing the cold hard truth, he was no longer in his element; he was in Gray's, he would be absolutely screwed in this fight if he even made one wrong move. "What now Fire Breath? You scared?" His voice was taunting, Natsu ignored all of his previous thoughts and charged at him with a snowball ready in hand. The snowball fight had just began.

"Oh my god, they're going to kill each other..." Lucy said. "Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered. Lucy looked at Juvia flabbergasted. 'How could you cheer when they're literally gonna kill each other?!' Lucy thought.

The fight continued on like there was no end in sight, it ended up with Natsu hitting Ezra in the back of the head with a snowball. Natsu, not noticing and Gray calling off the snowball fight not wanting to suffer the wrath of Ezra at all. Natsu taunting him saying that he won and Gray lost by calling off the fight; Gray ignored his taunts and went to go meet his girlfriend.

He kissed her on the cheek and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Snowflake, let's leave before Pyro ruins this even more than he already has." Juvia giggled at the comment and like that, they began to walk off together. (A/N: Yes, I made it where Gray called Juvia Snowflake. I find it kinda cute...)

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING RUINED THIS STRIPPER?! YOU DID!" Nastu shouted.

Gray laughed and replied with "Sorry, can't hear you over an angry Ezra that you hit a snowball with."

"Wait what?" His voice was laced with panic. 

Natsu had indeed screwed himself over with this fight, but what do you expect to happen in a snowball fight with Fairy Tail wizards?


	8. Lonely_Miraxus+Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't hear what Mira said but waking up with her at his side was enough to bring a smile to his face. Even in his point of weakness, she didn't give up on him, he knew that with her by his side he'd never be lonely anymore.

The way the guild found out wasn't the exact way they wanted to find out, but at least they found out some way or another. Mira wished it was a little less scary the way they found out but at least they didn't react as bad as they thought they would.

...

It was a battle no one expected, it took most people by surprise, even him. They fight with all their might, they were Fairy Tail what did you expect. People got injured no matter what but they had back up just in case, it seemed like a tough battle but that didn't mean they gave up; they never did. However, there was this one moment that no one expected, how could you expect it? When one of the toughest guild members falls down in battle.

...

Mira was backing off from her position in battle, she was going get a med kit so she could help the others that needed help. She didn't see the attack coming towards her. All she heard was "Mira! Watch out!" From multiple people from her guild, and then seeing her boyfriend come in front of her, taking the attack for her; the attack meant to kill her since she was close to falling down in battle. "Laxus!" She gasped, she caught his body falling backward towards her; lying him down on the ground. Ezra came towards them her sword in hand, barely any injuries on her. "Mira, are you okay?" Her voice was urgent. "Y-yeah, I'm okay thanks to him. I'll make sure nothing happens to him; cover me and him o-okay?" Ezra nodded and quickly pulled the rock nearby to keep them undercover. 

Mira began to tear up. She lightly traced Laxus face. "Laxus... I-I know you're there. I-I know you're l-listening to me but... J-just please, stay strong. W-we'll get out of this together. W-we're Fairy Tail. W-we never lose and we never fail. And the same applies to y-you. You can't l-lose and can't fail to f-fighting this; you'll fight death and win. P-please just... just..." She sobbed into Laxus jacket and hugged him as tight as she could. She knew they'd win this fight since Fairy tail had never given up in a fight, so they weren't exactly going to lose this one.

...

When they came to find the ones who had taken cover and were injured they were met with the heartbreaking sight of Mira crying over a guildmate she didn't want to lose. Ezra had to pry her away from him so they could take him away to see the extent of his injuries; she took comfort in Ezra that day. In her sadness, she confessed their relationship they had kept hidden. Ezra said they'd confront this later but now she felt she should be by his side. She felt so Lonely without him

...

He didn't hear what Mira said but waking up with her at his side was enough to bring a smile to his face. Even in his point of weakness, she didn't give up on him, he knew that with her by his side he'd never be lonely anymore.


	9. Dancing In The Night_Jezra+Dancing

They never really had things like this at the guild but it just so happened to be one of those nights, it was peaceful, she loved it. No one was fighting, they were actually getting along for once. Natsu was busy talking to Lucy, not joking around her or calling her names, having an actual conversation with her; while Gray chose to without being forced to, talk to Juvia; maybe he was starting to understand why she was like that. Gajeel was talking to Levy, occasionally calling her real name, she suspected they were in a relationship or maybe not, she doubted it. She was chatting to Mira, it had been two years at most since they were informed that she had been dating Laxus, it was a strange thing but she had eventually gotten used to it.

Mira had been talking to her about how peaceful today was, and also, how new couples were forming in the guild; Mira wanted her to help give them a little push. When Mira meant a little push it meant she'd rope her around in helping the others get together and eventually spend more time with that than on anything else; Erza knew she couldn't get out of it she just worried what would happen of Mira's and Laxus relationship if this lasted too long.

The guild doors open for the one and only Jellal to walk from them and to the bar, the doors closing behind him. Mira gave him a small sile while Erza gave him a heartfelt one, it had been a while since they'd seen each other. 

Before she knew hat she had gotten into she was soon roped in his plans to going to a festival nearby; by Mira's suggestion. And they were soon dancing to a sweet song in the night.

It might have been cliche or something like that but it didn't mean it wasn't something she couldn't enjoy. She enjoyed seeing his gentle smile as they moved to the gentle beat of the music.

She couldn't help but see his smile and smile back, as long as they were together everything was fine. As long as everything could stay as peaceful as this night was with him she'd be okay if it lasted forever...


	10. Don't Give Up On Us_Miraxus+Angst and a little Gruvia

A/N: The event where the guild was informed was set 1 year of being together. This is set 3 years in their relationship.

They had recently just gotten into a fight, it could have been a petty fight depending on how you see it, but the fight was about Mira spending too much time on other people's relationships and not their's; not spending enough time with him 

Laxus groaned, "Mira, you don't understand what I'm trying to say! You're focusing on other people's relationships more than ours; our relationship should be the main priority here!" Laxus claimed. She pointed a finger at him. "Well you don't seem to understand that I'm just trying to help other people relationships because they just need a little push, we don't need one; we're completely fine Laxus!"

"But what about our relationship Mirajane?!"

Mira sighed, "Listen Laxus, we've never had a problem with our relationship until now. You've never told me how you feel with me trying to help others with their relationships until now, why didn't you tell me?!" Mira questioned, her voice leaking with venom.

"Because! You should know by now that I'm not going to ask about our own relationship because I think you should probably know that this relationship means a lot to me." He took a deep breath, "And if that meant not saying 'What about me?' then you know I'd do it!" Laxus argued.

Mira had stayed silent.

"But..." Mira began, "I didn't know that's how you felt... But that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me if we want this to work Laxus..." Mira finished

"I can't Mira."

"And why can't you do that?" Mira asked.

He stayed silent. Laxus sighed. "I think we should... Take a break for a while. I think I'd be best for our relationship."

Mira nodded, "I... I need to get my mind straight to..."

**...**

It was strange for both of them, not seeing each other at all or talking either. People also seemed to notice. They never answered any of the questions they were given about their relationship.

It wasn't the same without the other, and it never would be.

**...**

There the guy was, the great old Laxus Dreayer who was the most 'powerful' mage in Fairy Tail; sulking in the clear area in the forest where he usually trained. He was all alone, well until Gajeel the apparent "King" of advice came by and sat by him. "Redfox... I am not in the mood to deal with you right now so... Just go away." Gajeel scoffed. "I'm not going away until ya tell me what's wrong. I can sense it, everyone can; ya dumbass. So you might as well tell me."

Laxus sighed, he should have realized it sooner that it'd be obvious if he and Mira had taken a break because he usually hanged around the bar to talk to her most of the time. It was completely obvious, he should have expected that would happen. There was no point in not telling him if it's that obvious enough. "Redfox... I just might start doing things alone again, and not bothering about worrying about anyone else... Just end our relationship there and then." Laxus admitted, he looked at the ground, he couldn't bear to look anyone in the eye right now.

Gajeel raised his nonexistent eyebrows, he was really gonna end off a 3-year relationship? "And why is that now?" Gajeel inquired.

No point in not telling him now with all he's already told him, after all, he's held it in for so long he might as well try and get everything off his mind.

"Well... The things are... I know Mira is right about telling me that we need to tell each other how we feel about certain things but at the same time, she isn't right about choosing to focus on others relationships and not ours; but... I probably should have just put up with it in the end." Laxus admitted, sighing at the end.

Gajeel put a hand on his shoulder. "The thing is, ya both are right about somethin'. But, ya both really needed a moment to yourselves and ta think about how ya feel, and not how she feels. Ya get my drift?" Gajeel informed, his hand falling off of Laxus shoulder and to the ground next to him

Laxus stayed silent.

Gajeel began again. "After all, it kinda suits ya being alone again. And ya shouldn't try and push yourselves ta be in a relationship if ya don't want to. Cause it's kinda obvious ya don't want to be in a relationship. And ya kinda liked being alone in the first place so why not try it again." Gajeel suggested. "But that's just me," He slapped Laxus on his back and laughed.

Silence soon resided between them, Gajeel went to get up but was stopped by what Laxus said

"But it's not true, the stuff I said about being alone again isn't true." Laxus had a guilt look at his face once he looked up at Gajeel.

Gajeel began to sit back down. "What?!"

Laxus began on the truth on what he had actually felt, his face flushing light red. "Like... Being alone is cool and all. And being in the guild is cool and all and the same with going on missions. But... I keep on thinking on how much fun it would be with her, how she was always there to support me." He traced his hand over his face. " I could easily feel her smile like it was my own... and now it's just so lonely now..." A few seconds later Laxus sighed.

"It's so stupid! I made us take a break so I could start thinking about myself and only me but I just keep thinking about her! What Mira would have wanted me to do! What she would have said! Almost all the time and it's really not that good when I'm trying not to need to think or be with her!" Gajeel laughed and Laxus looked at him both confused and mad. Was he laughing at him? He placed a hand on Laxus shoulder.

"It isn't stupid, it's just how love works ya dumbass! And you will and always will be the same guy who used to be alone and now he isn't anymore. Don't ya understand that's just how love is? And it will never matter even if you are still thinking about her; you'll still be the same person you always were!" Laxus smiled and Gajeel removed his hand from Laxus shoulder.

"And if I'm still that same person who used to be with her then I'm deciding I'm still gonna be that person who's with her..."

"But that depends if she still wants to be with me." Laxus decided.

Gajeel patted his back of his back. "And she still will want to be with you, even if you don't think so..." Gajeel encouraged.

**...**

Ezra could easily tell something was wrong with Mira, why else would she be by herself outside the guild doing nothing. She walked by and sat beside her. "Mira... What's wrong?" She was concerned for her friend, even if they didn't get along when they were little kids it didn't mean she didn't care even when they were older.

Mira sighed and looked at the ground, a guilt expression across her face. "I just might start wanting to be alone again Ezra..." Her voice was filled with sadness. "And why exactly is that Mira?" She felt guilty for not coming to help her friend sooner. Mira took in a deep breath. "Me and Laxus took a break on our relationship for a while, so we could take time to think about how we felt..." Mira admitted

Ezra began to get up and asked: "Where is Laxus exactly?" Mira stopped her and pulled her down to continue to sit next to her. "Ezra please, don't. Don't go after him it's mostly my fault anyway..."

Ezra sighed and sat down next to Mira, her eyebrows furrowed; she was confused. "And why exactly is it your fault Mira?" Ezra questioned

Mira sighed and began. "It's because I focused on everyone else, relationships and not ours and never spent any time together with him during that. And I never bothered to even ask how he felt about it or if he wanted to spend time with me... Besides... It's kinda fun being alone again..." Mira finished. Ezra nodded. "If you want to be alone again, you can. It's probably not that fun being in a relationship either... Imagine all the stress of it, on trying to find out what the other likes and other things too. Besides, it's kinda fun being alone... Right, Mira?" Ezra light heartily laughed.

Mira stayed silent. "Ezra... That's not true... I really don't like being alone." Mira admitted. 

"T-then why did you say that Mira?" Ezra asked.

Mira lightly laughed. "Because... Yes, it is kinda fun being alone, and I did enjoy it; but the whole time I kept thinking about him... He had always been there to talk to me and he could always cheer me up when I was down... I had been able to feel his smile like it had been my own, and now without him... It's just so lonely now." Mira admitted, but then she started again. "And now it's really stupid because I can't stop thinking about him! His smile, and what he would have liked, and would have liked to do. All the time!... It happens to turn out that I'm not good at needing nobody." Mira grumbled.

Ezra laughed and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Mira... You'll always be like that, even when you come to realize that you need someone to love in your life you'll always be the same girl you always were." Ezra continued on. "And no matter what love will always be a confusing thing. But love tells you how to feel in weird ways like that, you just need to follow your heart." Ezra instructed, her hand fell next to her on the ground.

Mira smiled and looked up, "So if that means if I'm still the same person, that means I'm still the same person that wants to be with him... But it'll depend if he still wants to be with me even after I treated him." Mira said. "At least give him a chance Mira" Ezra advised.

Mira looked Ezra in the eyes. "But Ezra... I just really want it to feel different! I don't want it to feel like we were just making up after a petty argument, it needs to be special!" Mira exclaimed.

Ezra smiled. "I have just the idea,"

**...**

A week later they had turned out to still be avoiding each other, but it turned out Mira decided to not show up to the guild this had; as in Lisanna was taking her place.

Laxus was sitting at his usual table expect the rest of the Thunder Region wasn't there, they had gone on a mission together. Footsteps voiced themselves behind him, he turned his head to see Ezra. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. With her only saying. "Mira wants to see you outside of the guild, now." And then she walked away no questions being allowed to be asked.

He sighs and gets up from his seat and leaves the guild to see Mira outside of there waiting for him. "I see you came Laxus..." Mira said. He sighed. "Mirajane... What is this all about?"

"Laxus... I'm sorry. I-I've come to realize that I should have focused more on our relationship and spent more time with you. Through all this time we spent apart, the time we focused to ourselves and to figure out how we felt about this; I've come to realize that I've learned a lot about myself during this time." Mira admitted, her gaze catching the ground.

"Mira... I accept your apology and I can agree to that I've learned a lot about myself too. And I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt about the situation and I was wrong for pushing you away like that." Laxus apologized.

"I accept your apology but you were right, we needed to take a break so this decision could finally be made." She walked closer to him.

Her hands turn into a fist. "I was told by someone who I held close to me that I should follow my heart and do what it told me... And I found out... That I could only do it if I heard what you had to say about it..." Mira admitted, Laxus looked at her kinda confused. He didn't know where this was going.

She unclenched her fist and grabbed Laxus hand and placed the other on top of his; she looked him in the eyes. "Laxus... Will you..."

_"Marry me? So that way we can always have a thing to represent that we love each other; and we can always be with each other no matter what." Her eyes twinkled._

_Laxus stared at her with a confused and shocked expression on his face. "What?... Mira I-I... Of course, I will."_

"Yes!"

She hugged him and he hugged her back, it had been a while since they last did that but god did it feel good.

Gray and Juvia looked at the scene in front of them, they hadn't expected to come back with a mission and be greeted with this.

"Gray-sama... Juvia has a question." Gray turned his head towards her. "Yeah, Snowflake?" Juvia looked away shyly. "Juvia wants to know when... Juvia wants to know when Gray-Sama will propose?" Gray's face flushed red.

_He looked away and muttered, "I'll think about it..."_


	11. Just Enough_Cappy_ Fluff + Angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over time they got to know each other, she learned how to tolerate him and learned more about herself over the time; what she liked, who she was, what adventure truly was, friendship, and eventually what love was. What it was like to love people enough that you sacrifice yourself to keep them safe. The guild had taught her much about herself and so did the people that surrounded her.

Over time they got to know each other, she learned how to tolerate him and learned more about herself over the time; what she liked, who she was, what adventure truly was, friendship, and eventually what love was. What it was like to love people enough that you sacrifice yourself to keep them safe. The guild had taught her much about herself and so did the people that surrounded her.

She surrounded herself with adventure, dangerous quest, and even finding out where she originated from to, but that taught her another thing too; it taught her that friends would protect each other no matter what, she failed to admit that was from Happy.

She saw those who she thought weren't strong rise up and defend those they loved with all their might, she saw that just because they weren't strong it didn't mean they couldn't stand up to those to wronged them and the guild. She saw people pass and go, others go through hardships and get through it with the help of their friends, she learned that true friends would always be there to help you no matter what.

She learned herself that no matter how much she pushed Happy away and told him that she didn't want what he had to offer he was reluctant to give up on her. And that made her future-self time that he didn't give up on them; because secretly without even herself knowing she wasn't giving up on the either. It took her a while to decided her true feelings towards him but she eventually knew as time passed by she'd end up with feeling the exact same as he did towards her.

The time she finally realized she loved him was when he had sacrificed himself for their safety, her safety, her friend's safety. She then learned that even though he wasn't that strong physically, he was strong enough to know that friends always came first. She held him in her arms and promised him one thing she'd do when he woke up as tears spilled from her eyes. 

"Happy... I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but... With what you just did I've come to realize something about you... R-remember all those times you offered me fish and I turned you down, those times where I treated you horribly yet you k-kept on trying to win me over... I-I never realized how much they actually meant to me until now and now that I've realized that... I... I just- Please Happy, be alright, and keep fighting I p-promise I'll tell you what I really feel towards you once you do... I-I promise..." And so she sealed it with a hug and watched her friends keep on fighting a battle that only Fairy Tail could win.

And so when he woke up he got the confession she promised him that they sealed with a kiss, it took her a while but then she finally learned what it was like to love another, even through hardships and trials.


	12. Bubble Tea_Gale+ First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel ends up with a massive headache after he runs into a pole on his way to the guild, the guild being as loud as usual makes it worse, but it's more than he even thinks it is.

Gajeel grumbled as he pinched his temples, damn he had the worst migraine in the world; damn, he should have watched where he was going. But at least he was meeting up with Shrimp to go get something called 'Bubble Tea', god, what the hell kind of name is that? "Why me of all people must have been cursed by having to deal with Migraines? Imagine if anyone knew about this damn curse, 'Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer suffers from migraines like any normal human! The Guild is shocked!'..." 

He grumbled, hoping that no one heard what he was saying under his breath. 'It's getting worse by the second... I should have looked where I was going and not walked into the stupid pole, then Levy wouldn't have laughed at him, but then she walked into the pole; and then she made a deal with me that she wouldn't say anything and neither would I if they went out for Bubble Tea and she paid, of course, I agreed, why wouldn't you.'

He growled as the throbbing in his head became louder as did the guild, for once he wished they would stop fighting and just shut up; he hoped Erza would do something about them before this got worse.

He had his fair share of Migraines, not many knew about them; except for Master Marakroav, and Juvia. Even though Juvia was clingy she did her fair share of research on his condition, something he couldn't bother to do. She'd limit his alcohol, to the point where he couldn't get any and replace it with water since that did help his headache; she knew how to tell if he was having one but she just so happened to be on a date with 'Gray-Sama'. He still wondered where his thanks for helping him get with Juvia was.

"Gajeel are you okay?" He picked up his head and looked next to him, a blur of blue spaced his vision, this had never happened before; full panic mode activated.

"Gajeel? Can you hear me?" He focused his distorted vision on the Guild's Bar, it felt as if needles were prickling his skin; ugh, needles, he hated needles, stupid pointy blood-suckers.  A loud pained shot through the back of his head, he heard a loud 'thud' as his vision steep into total darkness. 'Did someone just knock me out with a table?'

"Gajeel!"

**...**

Guild-mates gathered around the scene, one of the many fierce and toughest guild members was knocked out by a mere table; that never happened. Or maybe he just didn't want to get up. 

"Guys... I think I killed him." Natsu admitted, Erza smacked the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?" Natsu asked as he rubbed where his head was slapped. "You're overreacting Natsu, a blow like that to the head could only cause a minor headache; something else than that caused it." Erza walked towards Gajeel and grabbed his wrist, she checked his pulse, she nodded and then dropped his hand by his side. "He's alive, for now. We don't know if this is the result of some mission or some sort but it could be the possible side effect of some sort of poison that affected him on his most recent one." Natsu freaked out even more. "So you mean I hurt an already injured person?!"

Ezra nodded "If that's the case then yes, you did." Ezra answered. "However this could be the cause of something else and not possibly poison, maybe something we didn't know about; a medical condition of some sort. If anyone does know any other possible reason for this I'd like an answer." No one came to answer her until a certain blue-haired girl stepped forward, gaze catching the ground. 

"Juvia knows why this happened," Her voice was low, guilt visible. Ezra turned towards her. "You do, then please, tell us what exactly happened here Juvia." She faced the girl. "Gajeel-Kun isn't exactly poisoned or anything Juvia knows from the experience of this happening before Juvias own eyes." She didn't dare to look up, she didn't want to see everyone staring at her. "Just know that Juvia knows from past experience with this there is nothing to really worry about, Juvia knows what's responsible for this sudden unconsciousness but for her friend's sake, Juvia rather not say since he should be the one to speak to you about it instead of Juvia," Juvia spoke out, she sighed and walked back into the spot she was previously at.

Ezra nodded, she looked towards Gray and Natsu. "You two," They both looked towards her. She gestured with her head towards Gajeel. "Bring him to the infirmary," They both looked at her shocked. "Me!" Gray pointed towards himself. "Work with him?!" Natsu got ready to argue on what was so bad about working with him until Ezra's stare stopped them. 

"Did I  **stutter**?"

They didn't respond back but just instead started to get ready to bring him into the infirmary. She turned towards everyone else. "Juvia." Juvia looked up. "I wanna talk to you in private, and the rest of you." She looked towards the crowd of guildmates. "You can continue on what you were previously doing unless you have something to say to me, Juvia, or Gajeel when he wakes up. Go now while you have the chance." People listened to her and continued on doing whatever they did, Natsu and Gray proceeded to carry an unconscious Gajeel to the Infirmary.

Levy followed them, two drinks in her hands. Bubble Tea. 

**...**

He groaned as he shifted in his spot, sitting up in his spot. He still had a headache but wasn't that bad anymore, he slowly regained his vision and looked around to see an all too familiar; the infirmary. Once his vision was back he looked to his side to see Levy with two drinks at her side, a small smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay," Gajeel huffed. "I've always been okay." Levy's smile grew a little bit wider. "Then I guess you're okay enough to drink this." She held out a drink to him

He raised his non-existent eyebrow. "What's that?" 

"It's Bubble Tea, Gajeel. Remember when I said earlier I wanted to show you what Bubble Tea was? This is it." Gajeel took the drink and eyes it, he then looked at her and smiled. 

_"Never did I think I'd be having my First Date in an Infirmary," Gajeel commented._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to know that communication is key in a relationship if you don't communicate things can soon turn sour and ruin the entire relationship. Just because this story had a happy ending it doesn't mean that you shouldn't listen to the advice given in this story.


End file.
